Blood Spilled
Eve looked over the scene. Open window. Dirt on window sill. Entered through window undetected. His eyes moved from the window to the bed. The other men in the room whispered and jumped to conclusions in their haste. The eldest Bunner brother, Afen, lay at the edge of his bed; throat slashed. His wife, Evangeline, lay on the other side her throat slashed as will. They served as diplomats to other cities of Arn. They were loved by the people and respected by their peers. "No wonder they slept so sound." Eve thought as he took another scan over the room. Looted to the floor; nothing of value was left behind. "Sure sign of a Skull. Greedy fucks." He though as he moved to the next room. A similar scene was to be found in the next room. The younger Brunner brother, Argento, he must have been a fighter. He was laying next to the bed, slashed in the chest, a dagger close by, throat cut as well. His soon-to-be wife, Cabine Hearst, was laying over him, met with the same end as the other three. The room was looted again to the utmost completion and upon the wall was a skull drawn in blood. The symbol of their gang lay on its forehead. Eve opened up his note book; its bindings half broken with many loose pages tucked within. He wrote his observations of the scene on a free page then sketched the symbol. "With each attack you lead me closer Stormcrow. Still your neck out and find it slashed in return for the blood spilled here." Eve closed the book and exited the scene, leaving the rest of the imperious and local officials to their whispers and speculations. Eve exited the Brunner home and stepped out into the yard between homes. "All these Nobles have more then they need." He looked over the yard then his his eyes fell on the bodies of the servants and imperious killed durng the attack. Nine additional lives claimed; two hired Mercenaries, four imperious Guards and three defenseless servants. A small sting of grief took his heart for a moment. "Wher'es'ee!! Ey ned dat blu'cloaked ars!" Hannibal Ironhead, the Imperious Commander at Alesia, yelled in his almost incomprehensible accent. The grief passed and Eve prepared for Hannibal's tirade. Hannibal barged forth from the home, a massive claymore rest on his back.. His imperious armor showed the signs of many battles and the traditional Imperious commander cloak her bore was no more then shreds of fabric upon his back. His heavy under-bite lay hidden behind a mess of beard and his deep grey eyes were surrounded by years of warfare with a stare that could cut stone. He proceeded to tear into Eve about the mess at hand and how he was going to bring the wrath of all the Imperious under his command down upon the Laughing Skulls head: "Shit fucks!!" Eym'gonna rep'em'ta 'atters!" "'Even "elp em when Ole 'Annibal rolls enta'da'door!!" "My Damn City!!" Eve had spent a lot of his life living with pirates and whores and merchants, all of whom had terrible accents with worse breath but Hannibal Ironhead wasn't from Arn, He hailed from Püfos, a place that Eve did not like and could not stand. So after a few minutes he had had enough. "Shut yer blathering trap! Let me think fer a moment." Hannibal ceased his rant and reached for his sword. "Wait! Ya crazy Puan!" Eve reached for his sword. "Have your men search the city walls; they did not exit through the gates this they must have scaled the cliff side. Inform all citizens that their is a ten sovereign reward for anyone who comes forth with information. Make sure to offer iy to the farmer surrounding the city." Hannibal glared, then released his sword and smiled a crooked smile. "Eye'lik ya Eve. Ur'ehkay in m'book." He gave Eve a hard smack to the shoulder and turned around to go back in the house. "Lessen up y'amned fucks!!" he disappeared into the home yet could still be heard long after. Eve breathed a sigh of relief then made his way to the street, it ws time to continue his search. Eve pulled his cloak over his body as the cold air of winter blew in. As he walked the streets beggars and peasants stepped aside. His mind wondered. "The people are afraid. The poor afraid of the nobles and the nobles afraid of the rebels. This is becoming a war and the first strike has been made. These damn Skulls are going to be tough to track. Four months and still nothing." He gazed at the rooftops of the buildings as he walked and new ideas sprang into his mind, "The rooftops, of course. It is what i would have done." He continued along, now looking for a drink. He passed a bar with a goats head..."place stinks like shit." he thought and continued on. After some time he made his way to the Pearled Turtle, not the best choice either but after that long a drink was a drink. As he made to enter the tavern a young boy grabbed hold of his arm. "Wait sire!" His clothes were of a nice make and his hair was neatly trimmed, not an assassin. "What is it boy, yer interfering with my drink." Ever moved his cloak to reveal his sword. The boy released his arm, "My apologies sire. I come with a message." he extended a letter to Eve. The paper was rolled and wrapped with twine with a small wooded carving of a tree tied to it. Eve grabbed the letter and inspected its wrapping. "Who sent this?" "They said to tell you it comes from a friend." With that the boy took off and was lost in the crowd. Eve looked around then turned into the tavern. He took a seat in the corner and after ordering his drink he opened the letter. The barmaid returned with his drink and found him smiling, "Well some good news I see." she smiled, placed his drink with lustful eyes then moved to the other patrons. "Good news indeed." Eve said to himself as he picked up his drink and took a large gulp. "I have your cold, crow heart on a plate Shamus." He took another drink then laughed heartily before taking out his note book to plan more. Next Chapter: Blood of BriigaCategory:Character lore